The Daughters
by I Solemnly Swear I Love HP
Summary: It's been a whole generation since Alice came to Wonderland. It wasn't the happily ever after you think it was. Alice had a child. A horrid child. Then Alice told her the story of Wonderland. Took her for a picnic. And then - look at that - there goes another child, down the rabbit hole.


I stood in front of the mirror, my black jacket shining in the light. Allison Brew. Probably the last time I would see myself like this. That test. That test that was supposed to tell us who we were, to tell us how to live, what if it failed? I do not scare easily. What kind of test could trick me into revealing my true colors. I could never do that. My parents always told me to be brave. Be Dauntless, they said. Never cry, they said. I pursed my lips and tucked in my shirt. I was Dauntless, right? Well, this test should tell me. Hopefully. My long blond hair fell down as I took it out of it's ponytail. Amber rushed in, her violet eyes crinkling with excitement. "Come on! We gotta go to the test!" I smiled and put on my boots. "Come on, then. Dauntless are never late." Amber grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door.

I came to the testing building panting with exhaust. It was Dauntless tradition to run everywhere in groups; I hoped I would defect. Dauntless just wasn't me. Was it? I watched the groups form. Amity dressed so colorful, Dauntless dressed like Death himself. All of the groups looked so different, but in the end, weren't we all the same? I joined the Dauntless group and waited for my turn. And waited, And waited. AND waited. Until I finally came to the front. Pushing the glass doors open, I walked to the room of testing. A short pudgy black lady with what was close to dreadlocks came in. She smiled, but I could tell it was fake. I study people's smiles a lot. She said nothing. Maybe it was against the rules. I studied her closer her name tag said "Gertrude", which was one of my least favorite names. I did not like this lady, this "Gertrude" with her fake smile and dreadlocks that weren't dreadlocks. She pulled a syringe out from a drawer, and plunged it deep into my neck. Apparently, this was the "test". Gertrude and her fake smile disappeared, and I stumbled into a happy field. People sang and danced; they invited me to join their cheer. Amity, most likely. I politely declined with a slight raise of my eyebrows. The simulation did not see this coming. The people raced over to me, their faces twisted and angry. But I could see it. The blankness of their eyes. The base of it all. What should I do? I had to be in a faction. But I would be, wouldn't I? I'd be in the Factionless. They weren't as helpless as they seemed. I had seen their living quarters. Those people lived in splendor. The simulation monsters kept charging at me. I just smiled and held out my arms. Not Dauntless. Not Amity. Only three more factions to decline. The people passed right through me. They swept around me, the field turning into a dirty wasteland. Their clothes turned ragged and loose, covered in dirt. "Water!" They pleaded."Food!" I smiled. They were nothing. Nothingness compared to the brilliance of I, Allison Brew! "Can't digital food soothe you?" I smiled and held up a glob of dirt. Putting on my best innocent smile, I gave it to them. Their eyes widened. The people changed once again. I stood in a small room with a table. Amber sat next to me, stroking my hair. I gasped. "Amber!" she smiled and kept stroking. "Allison. What do you think about his whole testing thing? You know, the factions and everything." I shrugged. "It's okay, I guess." Candor declined. I could keep a secret. She stepped back, and everything went white. I sat up in my testing chair. Gertrude sat in the corner, shaking. "You Ewoodite, lady!" she had a thick accent.I shook my head. "How is that bad?" she shook even more. "Ewoodite be plannin' sometin. Dey gonna take over dem facshuns, dey gonna kill da Abnagashunn and Divargunts, some bad stuff be happenin in Ewoodite, yes ma'am!" I turned this information in my head. "Well, I don't want to join Erudite, then. What was the other Faction I got close to?" Gertrude shook her head. "Da only possible oda one you could be in is Amity. Dat test isn't just a test. It looks inside you. Da test showed dat you be Amity and Dauntless and Ewoodite. You dis ting dey call Divergent. Dauntless ain't da best bet. Amity is. Dey stay outta everytang." I nodded. "Okay. Can I leave?" With a small nod for an answer, I left the room of testing.

I was back at home. Dauntless grouped together. I sat far away from the others, Amber by my side. She leaned over to me."What did you get? I got Abnegation." Of course. Amber was the nicest person I had ever known. I shrugged. I wasn't Candor, was I? "I got Erudite." Amber could tell I was holding something back; she leaned closer."Come on, tell me." I turned away. "Not here. Outside." Amber nodded. We were the least known people in Dauntless, so it was easy for us to sneak out of the room. I sank down on my knees and started crying. This was not like me. Amber knelt down beside me. "What did you get?" I think she knew the answer. "I-I'm Divergent," I sobbed. Her face filled with concern. "What factions?" I shook my hair, and bobby pins flew everywhere. Bobby pins, holding me back from who I was. "Erudite, Amity, and Dauntless," I breathed. Amber hugged me. "Which one will you choose?" I ran a hand through my hair. "Amity, I guess. But I was originally leaning toward Erudite. Until my testing lady told me they were going to kill Abnegation and take over." Amber leaned back, surprised. "That's horrible! But perfect. If you're in Amity, you can stay out of everything. Stay there, and you'll be safe." I nodded, and my eyes brimmed with tears again. "I'm gonna miss you," I whispered, and a tear rolled down my cheek. My first tears. They felt cold but warm against my pale skin, catching and spreading my mascara as they streamed down my cheek. I licked one. It tasted like salt, with a little bit of strawberry. Amber leaned forward to hug me. I looked up at her. "We don't have time for this, Amber." She chuckled."Same old Allison." I laughed with her. It felt good to laugh with her. "We should get back to the others." Amber stood up. "Yeah."


End file.
